The present invention relates to non-rotatable decorative rims for wheels of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to displaying images on a non-rotatable decorative mechanism for the wheels of any type of vehicle.
Stationary wheel covers or hub caps are known in the prior art. Various devices have been developed to be mounted on the wheels of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,302 to Romijn shows a hub cap with a picture for a rim of a wheel of a vehicle comprises a housing connected to the rim connected rotatable to the housing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,679 to Myers shows a non-rotatable hub and means for sealing the non-rotatable hub to exclude dust and the like, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,329 to Koch, et al., shows a stationary wheel cover assembly for a motor vehicle is provided and consists of a mounting flange affixed to the threaded end of a spindle in the motor vehicle. A cover plate having indicia carried on the outer surface is secured to the mounting flange so that when a wheel rim with a tire connected to a hub on the spindle rotates the cover plate will be stationary allowing the indicia to be viewed and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,293 to Kovalenko et al., shows a stationary display member which is mounted on the rotating hub cap of a wheel of a vehicle, comprising of a disc-like member coaxially mounted on the hub cap to be freely rotatable about the axis of rotation of the hub cap. An appropriate insignia, design, message or other inscription is imprinted or attached to the outer face of the disc-like member which remains stationary as the hub cap rotates.
Magnetism has been around since the ancient times. There have been many scientific discoveries since the late 18th and 19th centuries. Today several countries including Japan, Germany, and the United States have utilized the theory of magnetism to implement high speed magnetic levitation trains in which the ground transportation vehicle is levitated above a track and propelled by magnetic fields. Other technological advancements of magnets involves the electric generator which occurs when a conductor, such as wire, passes through a magnetic field resulting in the negatively charged electrons in the wire experiencing a force along the length of the wire that accumulate at one end of it leaving positively charged atomic nuclei, partially stripped of electron, at the other end. This creates a potential difference, or voltage, between the ends of the wire. If the ends of the wire are connected by a conductor, a current will flow around the circuit. This is the principle behind the rotary electric power generator, in which a loop of wire is spun through a magnetic field so as to produce a voltage and generate current. Hence, induction is the creation of a current in a conductor moving across a magnetic field. The theory of induction is utilized in the present invention to provide electricity to the displaying image mechanism on the wheel of a vehicle.